


Second Time Luck

by Hufflebean98



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Wedding, not much else to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflebean98/pseuds/Hufflebean98
Summary: It had happened before, but not like this. Nothing will ever be like this again





	Second Time Luck

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short...

He’d been in this situation before. Not _this_ situation technically. Not these feelings, not this atmosphere. But yes, this room. Dressed up for this situation.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. “You gonna be okay buddy?” he was glad he had his parabatai up here with him. He let out a slight, jerky nod. Yes. He was going to be okay. He met eyes with a certain blonde shadowhunter he’d become good friends with and whom he’d learnt to respect the opinion of. _Just breathe_ she mouthed at him from her seat two rows back.

Knowing her advice was often some of the best, he breathed a shaky breath, catching in his throat. Time was clicking by and yet each second seemed to pass as days long. He heard it first. The slight clicking of his shoes. _His_ shoes.

Music started to play. It was different from last time. It was better.

He took a gulp. It hurt his tense throat.

The doors banged when they opened. Oh course they did, he always makes an entrance. His golden haired parabatai chuckled under his breath. The sound of shoes was getting louder. He had been told not to look. Only when he arrived next to him could he look. It hurt not to, but at the same time he felt he might cry if he did.

He was so close, a few steps, that’s all it'd be. He could feel him, his magic. Another step. He turned to look. He would remember this for the rest of his life. He would remember the soft smile that he loved so much. He would remember seeing the tears well up in _his_ eyes. _He_ glowed. _He_ glowed gold and it would never fade. And _he_ was his.

Some part of his mind registered the silent brother stood next to him start the ceremony. It must have, but at that moment of time he couldn’t tear his eyes of the _impossibly_ beautiful man in front of him. Neither of them could, staring into one another’s eyes. _His_ hand was still resting on his arm.

He was only broken from the spell when his parabatai nudged his arm. He took _his_ hands with his own shaking.

For months now he had practiced this in the bathroom mirror. In that moment he forgot everything. The only thing connecting him to reality were the two solid hands grasped tightly in his own.

“Magnus. Hi. You, you look incredible.” That got him a laugh. The warlock wiped a tear away with a single finger, then placing a hand on his cheek.

“Alexander.” It was all he needed to say. He felt the hand on his cheek wipe away tears he didn’t even know were there.

He didn’t need to look away when it was his time to speak. The spoke at different times, looping in together like a piece of poetry.

“In the name of the angel...”

_“I take you…”_

“To hold and to comfort”

“ _In sickness or in health”_

“From this day forth”

_“Until death do us part”_

“I do.” A ring slipping onto his finger. He could feel the imprint of the words engraved onto the inside: _Aku cinta kamu_ Magnus whispered the words as he pushed on the silver ring.

 _“I do.”_ He took the box with the ring with shaky hands from Jace. The Lightwood family ring. For family. He took the warlocks hand, also shaking. “I love you.”

This time when he saw his mother on his wedding day her “I’m proud of you” meant something completely different. His father wasn’t there but Magnus said it was alright because his father wasn’t there either.

They danced slowly to the first dance. Alec loved the song but he loved it more like this, his arms on his husband, _his husband_ , who was singing along to it quietly. Their foreheads pressed together, noses touching.

It had been Izzy’s fault that this was the song. But now, Alec couldn’t think of better lyrics.

_I can’t believe it’s true_

_I get to love you._

_It's the best thing that I'll ever do._

_I get to love you._

_It's a promise I'm making to you_

_Whatever may come your heart I will choose_

_Forever I'm yours, forever I do_

“Magnus Lightwood-Bane.” His warlock looked up, foreheads parting. This wedding was different. This time showed freedom, choice, happiness and, and a future.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, right i've been gone for ages and i promise that my other fic isnt abandoned. just, a lot of shit has happened and its not all over yet so i wont be uploading in a while but i'll try and update as soon as i can because i still really love this fandom. just yeah. it will be a while before i continue the other one (note this is a one shot im just talking about the other fic cos i personally get down when i think someones posted a new chapter and then its just an authors note) sorry about this tho \\(*~*)/  
> hope you liked it anyway- sorry for any mistakes  
> bye for now


End file.
